


Etta

by kit_fox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_fox/pseuds/kit_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux receives an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etta

**Author's Note:**

> A super short drabble that just popped in there and wouldn't go away.

“Pardon the intrusion, General, but you have a visitor.”

Hux was busy on his data pad, logging the influx of arrivals from the prison transport vessel. A headache had already begun between his eyes, but he pushed himself to continue separating out each individual name and categorizing it in his mental filing system. He nodded to allow the interruption. If he could work here, on the windy hangar, with guards and prisoners yelling on all sides of him, Ren standing beside him like a gargoyle, what was one further distraction?

“Hello Hux.”

His headache drove deeper into his skull. He squinted at the data pad a moment to remember his good breeding. “It is General, madam,” he snapped. “Aboard this ship, we use some manner of civility.”

“Well,” said the amused, soothing voice he was now beginning to recognize. “I didn’t think it would be appropriate to call you ‘darling’.”

He had frozen by her second word. Forgetting the bridge, the officers, Ren, he looked up with wide, terrified eyes. The woman was dressed in grey, her hair already threatening to tangle free of the knot in which it was tied. He reached up to remove his hat, crumpling it in his hands as he stared at her.

“Etta,” he said, his voice tight.

Several officers turned their heads at the sound of a woman’s name coming from their General in such a way. Ren, leaning against a support beam, tilted his head at the passersby and they resumed their duties with greater alacrity than ever. Ren himself, however, made no move to leave. 

Etta smiled at the intensity on his face, and stepped closer to him. Unthinking, he shoved the pad and hat in his jacket and took her hands, her fingers freezing in the wind of the hangar, and held them tightly. He bit his lips together. He had to force himself to look away from her dark eyes.

“So,” he said, trying to sound detached in spite of the story his gripping hands told. “Still alive, then, are you?”

Etta raised an eyebrow and gave him a twisty little smile from the corner of her mouth, something he remembered oh so well. Defiant, chaotic, rebellious. 

“And you still won’t sign those divorce papers,” she said.

He dropped her hands, his face tightening. He glanced at Ren. 

“Let’s talk in my office,” he said quietly, setting a hand at her back and turning her away from the press of people and the stare of his companion’s inscrutable mask.

What an interesting development, Kylo thought as he watched them walk away.


End file.
